Lost in the Sands
by Unfinished Melody
Summary: [Yaoi][Pairings Later][Ancient Egypt] Amoung the sands of the desert..one can lose their soul. A Pharaoh sitting upon a thrown, unsure of tomorrow. What do the gods have in store for him?
1. Of Names and Slaves Unwanted

I'm re-writing this, completely. It sucked. Didn't even go together. So..I'm gonna re-write it. Meow. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT own Yuugiou..wish I did, so I could pair Seto with every male on the show. That'd be cute. ;D Anyhoo. On with da story. 

__

Lost in the Sands 

__

Chapter I - Of Names and Slaves Unwanted.

A sigh left slightly parted lips, crimson orbs watching the world beneath the balcony of which he stood. Stars above twinkled happily, speaking a language those on earth could not understand. Perhaps tales of the future to come, or the best memories of the past. Who knew. Another sigh floated off into the distance, a head resting on folded hands upon the edge of the balcony stone railing. It looked so peaceful down there, with everyone asleep..waiting for Ra to awaken the next morning and bless the world with his light. 

But for this certain person, no such sleep came.

No, merely staring out at the world...wishing for some sort of relief from this pressure. 

None came. Only the soft sounds of an ocassional bug in the distance, a few people mumbling, the sounds of weapons shifting in the hands of probably half asleep guards. Gods forbid that someone try to kill him during the night, with such unreliable guards at his doors. Shaking his head, he stood up, dusting off the red tunic he wore. 

A sudden foreign sound pulled him from his musings, scarlet eyes turning to face the door. Steady footfalls came towards them, a few spoken words to the men outside his door. The figure inside had barely enough time to stand fully up, and brush a blonde strand behind his ear, when the door came flying open. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Was there a need for such an entrance? Especially during the night?"

"Shut up. You know damn well why I'm here. "

Chuckling, he went to stand by a table, waving a hand. 

"It seems to have slipped my mind, care to fill me in?"

Enraged, the other person flung a figure to the ground.

"THIS, IS WHY I'M HERE! What is the meaning of putting..this..THIS FILTH.. in my room? I found it sitting on my bed..acting as if it owned the place!"

"..I see. But, you give me too much credit Set. I did not send it to you. I know how you feel about..slaves. As much as I love the expression on your face, and wish I could've seen the one when you found it, I did not send this to you. "

The figure known as Set blinked both blue eyes..and growled.

"Well, I don't want it. What the hell do I do with it?"

A soft sob came from the form on the ground, a female apparently. She raised her head, two blue orbs shining with tears. Set kicked her, sending her a few feet past the other male..growling once again. 

"How dare you raise your head in the midst of your betters! You'd think it wise to keep your head down, and stop that damned crying. "

"Set, Set. Calm down man..leave her be. She seems to be new..or else she would not be crying. Just leave her here..I'll find who sent her, and see that it does not happen again. Now, go to bed, before something inside that brown head bursts. No need for splattered Set all over my good floor. "

The blue-eyed teen snorted, and folded both arms over his chest. 

"Since when did `it` become a `she`? ..Nevermind. I don't want to know. Just take care of it."

With that, the brunette was storming out of the room, leaving the red-eyed youth to stare down at the sobbing figure on the ground. 

"Shh, shh. Stop that crying. Stand up."

She stood, trying her best to stop the tears from falling. Who was this now?

"Now, tell me who sent you to his room?"

To the bipolar guy's room? " I don't know..a man with long white hair..over one eye. " She indicated, putting a hand over her right eye.

"I see. Sati!"

A woman wth long black hair entered the room, bowing as she came in.

"Great Pharaoh?"

Pharaoh? The girl trembled, legs threatening to give way beneath her.

"Send this girl to my harem. See to it that they take care of her. "

"Yes my Pharaoh. " 

The trembling girl was led out by the ebony-haired woman..all the while staring at the ground. Once she was gone, the ruby-eyed boi sat back on the bed. This was turning a bit more eventful than he had anticipated. He didn't really know what to do with the female..so..he sent her to the harem. At least there, she'd be taken care of. He hardly used the thing anymore, but still kept it up nicely. As for who had sent her, he knew all to well. Damn..they were probably trying to get Set to stop being such a pain in the ass, arrogant High Priest. Not that he didnt agree..but that really hadn't been the right way to go about things.

"And I end up having to deal with him."

He'd have to talk to that certain..`priest` who had sent the girl. They all knew that Set hated pleasure slaves..no clue why..but he did. Maybe the `Pharaoh` could ask. If he did, Set would -have- to answer. Snickering to himself, he finally pulled himself fully on the bed, tugging a sheet over himself, and fell asleep.

~*~*~

Whipping sands bit at pale skin, causing the figure to wince in pain. The sandstorm hadn't been a nice one, sending all those golden grains over the small caravan passing through. 

"Pick up the pace Jounouchi(1) We're almost there!"

Jou growled and forced himself against the winds harder. Honda(2) was always looking out for him like that, but sometimes it got a bit annoying. Especially, since he was carrying a certain little one..while Jou had to walk his sore ass. 

"I'm going! Don't have a freakin' camel." (3)

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, the winds began to die down as they reached civilization. A large palace came into view, as did the many homes that huddled around it. They were finally at the palace of the great Pharaoh. A voice boomed over them, Honda almost instantly dropping the little bundle he was holding. It mumbled an "oof", but stood. 

"Alright you bunch of scum! Get tents up, and look pretty doing it, people are already looking at you!"

A whip cracked, signalling what would happen if they disobeyed. Jounouchi grumbled and began to help out with getting up the tents. The little bundle from before sighed, fixing the full face headdress, and went off to help Honda. Jou never got why he wore that thing..something about his appearance..and their slaver made him wear it. Ah well, not like he was -that- curious. More like tired as hell. So he got back to work.

They had made it to this city..to be sold to the officials of the Palace, and perhaps, the Pharaoh himself. He could only hope they didn't want a blonde-idiot..and he could go on not being used by someone. Then again, their Slaver wasn't that good. He'd just hope for the best. A small cry echoed, his honey-coloured eyes looking around. He caught sight of the small boi wincing, Honda holding him protectively as their owner stormed off, mumbling something about `too short to work.`

Jou walked over. "What happened?"

"He didn't pull a rope tight enough, so the tent went lopsided. Big guy wasn't too happy. "

"Oh. Hey..out of just..being here to long without knowing..whats his name?"

The little one stopped Honda before he could answer. "My name is Yuugi(4)."

An eyebrow arched on the blonde's face. That was the first time he had heard the little one speak. Their owner had never let him. And he knew why. An angelic voice he had..seeming as if one of the Gods themselves were singing it through his lips. Peeking out from beneath the ragged cloth, he could a flash of blonde..maybe some violet, but he couldn't be sure. He decided it wasn't his place to ask much further. Maybe Honda knew, since they were so close. That also made him wonder a little too much. 

"Ah. Nice ta meet you Yuugi. Better get back to work before _I_ get whipped. " He gave a grin more lopsided than the tent, and ran off. Honda just sighed, and went to tighten the rope. Sensing the other's gaze on him, he looked up to Yuugi. 

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..just..I hope he doesn't tell that I talked."

"Naah, Jou's good people. He won't say a thing. Come on, all the works done. Lets get to the main tent to see what he wants to do with us."

With that, they ran off to the said tent..awaiting further instructions from their slaver.

~*~*~

"I don't care if you think it's good for him, Its not your place to send him slaves!"

His voice bellowed out over the other priests, causing them to tremble and sweat.

"Yes you're highness..we just..-"

"I said, I Do.Not.Care. Now get out of my sight before I make _you_ all slaves. "

In a fleeting second, they were all out of the room, leaving his throne room bare. Not even Set was there. Absolutely no one..-

"Neferuptah(5)! Darling!"

Oh shit. He turned slowly..praying to any and all gods that it not be who he thought it was. Crimson met sparkling violet. It was, her. 

"Maya...Hello. Um..What..did I do..to..earn a visit from you?"

It was obvious, she made him more than nervous. Even she knew this, using it often to her advantage. She gave a devious smile, and sauntered over to him. 

"Oh, _Great and powerful Pharaoh_, I bring a message from the City Officials. A special caravan holding the most beautiful slaves has just entered the city limits. The owner - Amun I believe - Has said, he has a special one you should see yourself. "

"But, many have said that. Why do I care about this one?"

"Beeecause..I want to go. So come on. We're going."

He shook his head, but stood up and fixed his tunic.

"Alright. Honestly, I don't know why I let you do these things to me."

"I was appointed by your mother to keep a watchful eye over you, and I'll be damned if I don't do it. So, pick up the pace Neferu(6). "

He groaned, but kept walking towards his chambers to get dressed. All the while listening to the woman go on and on about buying some fresh slaves, and maybe getting Set someone. Neferu cringed, and looked towards her. 

"Don't even think about it. He wants -no- slaves of those sorts."

"What a stick in the grass. "

"I know, but there can be nothing done about it. Now, kindly leave so I can change..I'll be out shortly."

"Yeah yeah, just don't take too long girly-boi. "

Twitching, he shot her a sharp crimson glance, closed the door behind her.

~*~*~

(1) Jounouchi. I'm using his original name. He's from a different country.

(2) Honda too.

(3) Just something stupid Jou would say. Obviously paraody of our saying.

(4) Yuuuuugi toooooo.

(5) Guess who this dude is. I'm aware that the name is female, but I thought it'd be cute to give it to him.

(6) Nickname.

Well, thats one full chapter. The plot..EVERTHING, has been changed. I hope everyone likes it. Pleeeease review. I always look forward to people helping me become a better writer.

Yami: Is that me?

I dunno..the reviewers will have to guess and find out. I'm sure its not -that- hard.

Yuugi: Some people can be idiots. Who are the pairings in this story anyway?

You'll see. Its not what you'd expect right off. Then again, some people will. You never know. Meow. So, Read, Review, Enjoy. See chu next chapter. Will come out tomorrow, tuesday at the latest. Baaai. 

__

Everything Written & thought up by Kitty. All Rights Reserved.

Yu-Gi-Oh Characters copywrited Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for play-time.


	2. 

Sorry I waited so long! I'm terribly sorry! Also..chapter one is screwed up..this one is better. Excuse it. The most you need to know about this story from that sorry ass chapter, is that Seto likes Yami, a lot. Kay? Okay. -nodnod- NOW ON WITH THE FIC! -hangs banner and listens to Okui Masami- Kiss in the dark...^-^

-[ Lost in the Sands ]-

-[ Chapter Two -- Gifts ]-

Ra's light giver hung lazily in the mid-morning sky, an eqaully lazily sitting Pharaoh slumped in his throne. The day had dragged on slowly, and to his dismay, it was hardly over. There was a ruler from another country coming to discuss things between the two kingdoms, mostly re-establishing peace treaties, but they had yet to arive. He was in good hopes it would be today, but sadly it wasn't.

__

'This is extremely boring..where's Seto...?'

Thoughts were cut short as a man suddenly ran into the throne room, stopping quickly in front of him.

"Sire! Your guest from the neighboring kingdom of Tan'zania is here!"

"Bring them in."

It was a neutral reply, since he was expecting the same as a couple of years ago. The man who represented that kingdom had disgusted him. Thank Ra it hadn't been the actual ruler. Once again, his thoughts were cut short, but by something much more interesting than just good news.

__

'What the....?'

What seemed like a hundred women flooded the room, each half naked with only a cloth tied around their bodies to keep their breasts from being completely exposed, and a curtain of beads hanging from a string to cover their lower parts. Long, bright coloured feathers adorned their crazy hair. Even with the fact that the tri-colour haired ruler wasn't interested in women, this still intrigued him. Their display of acrobatics facinated him. Abruptly, they all stopped, throwing themselves to the floor in a half-laying position. Two amazonian women marched down an aisle the bodies split to make, each holding spears and bearing armor. Behind them, a single woman walked, shorter a tad, long blonde hair adorning her head Behind her, two more amazonian warriors marched. They all stopped in front of him, the four splitting off to the side, leaving the fifth to look up at the Pharaoh.

"Anktehmet, Prince of the Amehotep dynasty..Pharaoh of Egypt. I, am Lady Mai'nia, Queen of the exotic Tan'zania empire."

"Greetings to you, and your followers who have traveled to stand before me. Egypt welcomes you as do I."

With that said, he stood and stepped down to level with the woman. Being shorter than her did nothing to diminish his regal air. Fierce crimson eyes studied the queen before him. So..she was the current ruler of the great Tan'zania empire, who was known for its warriors and battling skills. A country said to be nothing but women, or at least its military. She looked down at him, deep violet eyes narrowing dangerously, her hair catching Ra's beams. He turned to his council, seeing that Seto had come in, probably during opening dance.

"So, you come to discuss the peace contracts between our lands I trust..?"

"Hai Pharaoh, I have. I bring a gift with me as well your highness. Anza! Li'tari! Bring him in."

"..Him..?-"

Before he could finish his question on the matter, two of the guards, brunettes, had ducked out of the room. Soon, they entered once again, hauling a cage with them. Crimson eyes went wide with shock at what was inside. Across the room, a set of cerulean blue went almost double that size. The cage was made of what seemed to be thin gold, its bars glistening with small gems, quite fancy for any animal. But..what was inside was not in any way an animal. Quite the opposite.

"A peace offering to you Pharaoh. We find him to be quite a _match _for you."

Behind the sunlight bars, sat the most elegant creature he had ever seen..and the most shocking to say in the least. He was almost a mirror image of the Pharaoh himself, as Mai'nia had indicated with her play of words. Spiked tresses of raven and crimson, with golden bangs were almost his own, save a few more hanging down and less spiked up. Bright violet eyes shining with innocence looked clouded with unexpecting fear of what was to become of him after being given as a gift. Such worry to be bestowed on a child.

"He is a beauty ne? The boy was one of the rare males to be born to our kingdoms. A winter child as well. His eyes tell of his winter blood. We found him with his mother..he was trying to wake her up. She'd been dead for days. Killed by raiders no doubt. "

Beauty was an understatement. He wore only a snug white tunic, exposing his small chest. A slender body was outlined perfectly, down to his lithe arms and legs. True was his winters blood, indicated with his moonlight pale skin.

"I thank you for your gift Lady Mai'ana. He _is _beautiful."

"You are most welcome Pharaoh. This is proof we mean to keep the peace between our lands."

"Yes. May it stay for as long as our kingdoms stand."

With that, he reluctantly tore his eyes from his gift, turning to the nearest servant.

"Show Lady Mai'ana and her court to their rooms! Send a flock of servants to tend to their needs."

"No need for rooms for the dancers. They have many a' tents outside. The earth runs thick in their blood as well as mine. Wouldn't feel right indoors. I'll take that room though, and a bath perhaps." 

"Consider it done. Have a good night."

"You too Pharaoh."

Her wink was enough to tell him she meant other things in her words, again. A sly one she was, but he had no fear of betrayl this night in his palace. No, he would sleep quite well with that beauty next to him. It seemed, for the moment, he had forgotten completely about Seto. Seto however, had not. His blood boiled at the sight of HIS Yami staring at..at that boy! True, he was quite beautiful, but he was merely a gift. A slave! With an indignant huff, he stormed off to cool his head, leaving Yami in the throne room to inspect his newest toy.

"So..do you have a name?"

"Yes my lord Pharaoh. I am called Yuugi. "

That wouldn't do. He hated to be called Master, but more so something like that. Would the boy be able to scream all of that when the time came? Of course not.

"Do not address me by that child, I do have a name. "

"Y-yes Sir."

"Well, say it!"

The boy yelped in fear, crawling to the back of the cage, fear in his eyes.

"Anktehmet...?"

That sounded even less appealing. Thinking for a moment, he went back to the previous night, of the newest name he had bestowed upon himself. Seto however, was conviently omitted from the memory.

"No..that will not do. Call me Yami little one."

"Yes...Master Yami."

Ahh, that sounded much better. A smirk adorned his features as he fingered the door to the cage, throwing it open.

"Out."

The boy scrambled out at the one word order, a good thing indeed. Yami did not wish to mar that exquisite skin with whip scars. A hand instantly sought that skin, as he caressed the exposed flesh of the boy's chest. So soft..as if he had been bathed in milk. An elegant eyebrow shot up under a blonde bang at the shiver which ran throug the smaller one's body. Had the boy liked it..or just acted out of fear? It was hard to tell with slaves, especially one so terrified of his new master.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"Fifteen..Master Yami."

His brows furrowed together in thought. He assumed the boy to be about ten or twelve, but fifteen already? He was quite small, and only a winter younger than Yami himself. Ahh well, that would be alright. His hand went seeking further down, reaching under the boy's short tunic. A gasp was poorly stiffled as he caressed the inside of a milky thigh, then moving upward once again. So, it seemed the little one was as 'little' as he thought. A smile crossed his face as he withdrew his hand, much to the relief of the boy apparently.

"Listen, and listen well. I am your master. You answer to I and I alone. You will sleep in my room, and share my bed. Any other services I ask of you are to be carried out without question with a penalty of severe punishment if they are not. Am I understood?"

"Yes..Master Yami."

"Good. Follow me and keep up."

With that, he turned on a heel, leaving the empty throne room with the small package of dazzling beauty following closely behind him. In mere moments, they reached his bed chambers. The two guards stood tall, one servant rushing to open the door for him. He beckoned the boy inside swiftly.

"I have waited long enough."

*****************************

Author's Notes: OO! CLIFFIE! Oh yeah. Wanna know what happens? Gimmie enough reviews and I might consider spitting out the next chapter soon. Last time, you peoplies failed to do so, and I waited this long.

Yami: You were just lazy.

SHH! -smack-

Yami: Oww. X_x

Serves you right you naughty Pharaoh. Anyway. R&R kay? I love you.

Yami: ITS FALSE LOVE! SHE CARES NOTHING FOR YOU!

SHADDUP! -smack-

Yami: OWW! ; -rubs head-

Once again, serves you right. I'd like to thank Mandee-chan, my muse. Kitteh loves her muse! ^-^


	3. 

Lookie! New chappie! Wow, that took me a long ass time didn't it? I'll continue Light and Dark lovers as soon as the inspiration hits me, I promise. Just..uh..poke me about it when I wait to long, kay? On with the fic!

Seto: Where's Yami?

No clue.

Yami: -Somehow gets out of closet- YOU EVIL SON OF A MONKEY!

Everyone: O_o;;

Ya..okay...

Yami: What? Yuugi said it first! It just got stuck in my head! ;

Yuugi: I always get blamed for things..I hate you Yami!

Yami: X_x Sorry aibou! I love you!

Seto: What about me?! 

Yami: GAH! I'm only one spirit-Pharaoh person! -twitch-

Seto&Yuugi: o.o;;

Right..on with fic! ...heh..heh..ya..-blinku- o.o;;;;

(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)

-[ Lost in the Sands ]-

-[ Chapter three -- Bath Time ]-

"How could he possibly do this to me?! Did I not make it clear enough that..that.."

Seto collapsed upon his bed, his headdress rolling off ungracefully to the side. With a sigh, he finished his sentence.

"That..I loved him.."

His little Yami-chan. Keyword : **His**. How could the other do this to him? It seemed that Yami had already forgotten about him when he caught sight of his new toy. Damn that boy, damn him for being so cute. Wide violet eyes, a slender body with more curves than any woman could ever dream of having. True, the boy was quite a piece of sheer beauty, but, was outward appearances all that mattered to the Pharaoh who now owned him? It seemed so. Seto sighed once again, sitting up, his head resting in his hands.

This was going to be a long night.

(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)

Servants politely moved to the side to make room for their monarch as he walked smoothly down the halls, with a look a-like in tow. Yuugi nervously looked around, shaking with eyes fell on him. Whispers were evident around him as people took note of the similarity between he and the Pharaoh.

"Look at him..-"

"Just like the Pharaoh..right down to his hair..-"

"Can you believe it? Looks exactly like 'em-"

"Except his eyes..-"

Yami turned sharply down the hall, passing the normal servants who tended to his room, taking a short look behind him to make sure his property was still following him. Suddenly--

"Eeep!"

*SPLASH!*

A frustrated sound escaped his lips as he turned around to see what exactly had happened. Yami had to stifle a chuckle at the sight. Yuugi stood there, drenched in wine, his pale skin a reddish hue, his tunic having met the same fate and sticking to his hips a little more than should've been legal. A nervous servant stood over him, wearing a sheepish look as she smiled at the boy.

"Gomen ne little one..."

"Its..uh..alright.."

"Gomen nasai sire. Would you like me to take him to the bathing chambers for you?"

The taller teen sighed, then shook his head.

"No, that will not be necessary Nasashi. Just clean up this mess and be more careful in the future."

"Yes sire."

She rushed to the kitchens to retrieve something to clean the mess up with, leaving Yuugi to pull at his tunic in a vain attempt to conceal what the damp cloth was giving away.

"No need for that, I'll be seeing it soon enough. Come Yuugi, we have to get you cleaned up."

"...Hai Master Yami.."

The Pharaoh smiled, leading the boy to his room. He nodded at the guards as they opened the door for him.

"You are both dismissed from your posts. Station one guard at the end of the hall. I am not to be disturbed unless it is extremely necessary."

"Yes sir!" Both said in unison before disappearing down the hall.

Yuugi looked around him for a moment, marveling at the sight of the room. The walls, make of the cleanest stone glistened from brutal cleanings, beautiful paintings upon them. The pictures and words told the story of the Pharaoh's life, from birth to present time. Of his triumphs and failures in his entire lifetime. Before the boy had a chance to read the chronicle in its entirety, the Pharaoh beckoned him into the next room.

Violet-hued eyes went wider at the room he was in now. It seemed to be a bathing chamber, but gleaming as if it were made of pure gold. Perhaps it was. The pool in the center, being tended by one of the countless servant girls, assaulted his sense with exotic smells. Steam floated up from the water, lotus and rose petals floating freely in the clear liquid.

"Remove that tunic Yuugi."

With a meek nod, he peeled off the offending article of clothing, the girl rushing up to take the wine-coloured garment from him. He blushed a brighter red than his tunic as the other's gaze fell upon him, hungrily raking up and down his body.

"Into the water."

Almost on reflex, he slipped with odd elegance into the warm water. Yuugi sank a bit deeper into the pool, letting the crimson dye leak from his skin and hair, then returning to the surface once again.

Yami watched all of the boy's movements with fascination, his skin now its moonlight colour once more. He dismissed the servant as well, now alone with Yuugi in his private bathing chamber. Even though no one would protest to his touching the boy, he prefered to do something of that sort in private. Giving into the temptation that had been biting at him since he first laid eyes on the picture of splendor before him, he moved closer to the tub. Carefully, he let his dark hands snake over the boy's shoulders, inducing a gasp of surprise more than alarm from the smaller one. 

"You know..I could use a bath myself.."

He could feel the petite teen tense underneath him, before he slid his hands off those lithe shoulders. With a few graceful movements, he had tossed his clothing off to the side. A smirk adorned his features as he slipped into the warm waters next to his slave, arms once again seeking the supple body which had allured him so much to the boy. Yuugi gasped once again, feeling his body being pressed against the naked one of his new master. A tongue flicked over the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder.

"Mmm..like that did we.."

What could he do? Had he liked that? It seemed so..but..well, this was slavery! He was being forced upon, well, mostly anyway. That wet muscle was dragged down from his ear to his throat, a small moan trapped there from the heat of the actions.

Yami smirked. At least the boy was enjoying it. It would serve to make taking him easier than previously thought. With a growl of dominance, he claimed the boy's lips and forced his tongue inside that sweet cavern.

Yuugi whimpered, a single tear falling down a pale cheek. 

(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)

A/N: Bwuhaha! I'm leaving you there! You want a lemony scene..you know..for me to continue, then I want reviews! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! Oh, and I'm taking a pole, whoo hoo. Tell me who you want Seto paired with. Sorry folks, it can't be Yami. Why? Because Kitty said so. Read Light & Dark Lovers, that should have Seto/Yami in the end. I'll decide who to put Yuugi with in that one later. Please review and tell me what cha want!

Dom: Its not like you'll listen.

Sure I will! -Hits him with a frying pan- Shush you.

Seto: Why am I getting bashed in this?!

Cuz I said so.

Seto: ;; I play the lawsuit card!

-GASP!- I counter it with a lawsuit card of my own! And a magick card, attack of the author rights!

Seto: Gah! -loses- Damn you! 

Haha..just for that, no Seto/Yami lemon in Light & Dark Lovers.

Seto: Sorry! -clings to Yami-

Yami: Air Seto..air..x_x

Seto: Sorry. ^-^ -lets go-

Yami: I may be a spirit, but I can still die from suffocation.

Yuugi: -feels left out.- u_u


End file.
